<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Me Up by obnoxiouslychaotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733982">Shut Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslychaotic/pseuds/obnoxiouslychaotic'>obnoxiouslychaotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extra Treat, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslychaotic/pseuds/obnoxiouslychaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Steve expected after his and Nancy’s heart-to-heart in the Byers’ back yard was for Jonathan to kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts">elysiumwaits</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at the end of Season Two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Steve expected after his and Nancy’s heart-to-heart in the Byers’ back yard was for Jonathan to kiss him. It’s barely more than a peck, and Jonathan’s gone before Steve even registers what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Steve sees Jonathan, everything is back to normal—at least, as normal as it gets in Hawkins. It’s only been a few hours, but it feels like a lifetime has passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan’s eyes widened when Steve made his way over to him, and Steve’s not sure if it’s because of the kiss or because of the fresh bruises and cuts on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Steve has the chance to say anything, Jonathan blurts out, “I’m sorry.” He pauses for a moment, looking everywhere but at Steve. “About the kiss. I... I know that you probably hate me and that it was shitty to just kiss you like that, but I figured that we were probably all going to die anyway, so why not? Not that it makes what I did okay, I just–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan. Breath.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan is quiet for a moment. When he speaks again, his voice is calmer. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad or upset or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not?” And for the first time since the kiss, Jonathan is actually looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just… I thought that you were, you know, in love with Nancy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Nancy, just, not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you like me… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t know how to respond. He had assumed that Jonathan disliked him and had only been tolerating him for Nancy’s sake. Obviously, he had been wrong. Very wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. And Steve, well, he was still in love with Nancy, but he thought that he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jonathan too. So he leaned in, and this time, the kiss wasn’t just a peck. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>